


Lullaby For A Chat

by Miraculously_Furious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, lullaby, lullaby for a princess (ponyphonic), mari sings to chat noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculously_Furious/pseuds/Miraculously_Furious
Summary: Chat usually came by Marinette's place once every week to catch up, gossip, trash talk, eat cookies and watch movies but after an argument over the dumbest thing, she hadn't seen him for weeks. Chat drops by later than expected (if she even expected him anymore) and looks sadder than before. Marinette doesn't know what to do and it gets even worse when he asks if she can sing to him. Who's she for turning him down at his lowest?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Lullaby For A Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspo came from, "Lullaby For A Princess," by Ponyphonic. Rewritten to fit the situation.

Marinette sighed, eyes turned upwards towards the sky where small, twinkling dots rested. "I wonder if he'll show today, Tikki," She said and looked at the tiny, red creature rested on her shoulder, nestled into one of her pigtails. "I don't know, Marinette. He would've shown up an hour ago," Tikki pointed out, looking at her Miraculous holder. Marinette sighed once again, wrapping the blanket around her shoulder harder. "I know, Tikki. I know," She replied and with that, took one last look over the City of Lights before heading into her door again. 

Marinette settled on her bed, Tikki resting on her bent knees. "Do you think he's alright?" Marinette asked the Kwami and leaned back until she hit the pillows behind her. "Who? Chat? I'm sure he's fine unless Plagg finally got on his nerves," Tikki said and chuckled to herself as she floated up to hover in front of Marinette's face. "Plagg? He can't be _that_ annoying, can he?" Marinette asked and looked up at her beloved little friend. 

Tikki laughed out softly. "Oh, trust me, he is worse than annoying," She said with a little smile on her face. "But, he's an amazing friend and can actually be serious if he has to."

Marinette smiled and sat up properly. Just as she wanted to speak up, a quiet knock came from her trap door and Tikki zoomed through the room in lightning speed to her cozy hideout spot in one of Marinette's desk drawers. The said girl kneeled up and opened the trap door to let in the ever so familiar person. The look on Chat's face screamed pain and sadness and she knew she was the reason for it. And the reason behind it had really been the stupidest thing ever. 

He had visited like usual a few weeks ago and had excitedly talked about how he and Ladybug had fought the last Akuma and even if Marinette didn't mind him gushing about his day, (even if she knew what had happened) that day had just been too much. She had had a pretty bad day at school and on top of that, her head had been exploding from the bad migraine _and_ her stomach giving her the worst period cramps she'd ever had. She really hadn't meant it but snapped at him and told him to shut up. Chat had immediately gone silent, apologizing under his breath and disappearing out of her room before she could object. They always had their weekly visits on Thursdays but he hadn't shown up on three weeks. 

Marinette had met him during Akuma attacks but he had been his normal self and she couldn't go around asking him about their "fight" without risking her identity. 

The weight shifted on the bed beside her and brought her back into reality. Chat had scooted closer and sat with his back leaned against the wall where her bulletin board hung. She internally panicked for a second, hoping with all her heart that Chat wouldn't see the pictures of Adrien hanging beside her bed. 

He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it a moment later and Marinette's stomach dropped. She sighed and hung her head, speaking softly, "I'm sorry about last time, Chat. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just-" She said but was cut off. Chat threw his hands up and halted her speech. "No, no. Don't be sorry and there's no need to apologize. I should've noticed something wasn't right but I was too self-centered to do so. I should be the one apologizing," He started and put a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry, Marinette," He apologized and gave her a small smile. 

Marinette looked at him, glad to know she hadn't been the cause of his sadness. But, if it wasn't her, who was? 

"Chat?" She asked softly, her voice just above a whisper. "What's wrong?" 

It was such an innocent question but it could lead to their identities and their entire future changing if he said the wrong things. 

"Nothing you should worry about, Princess," Chat replied but sighed after. "No, I know something is wrong. Tell me what it is, please," Marinette begged and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him softly. Chat Noir looked into her caring eyes for what felt like forever, searching for something unknown. After a moment, he moved in and carefully hugged her, laying his head on her shoulder. 

Marinette laid back against her pillows in chock, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to hug him lazily. 

After a silent minute, Chat spoke up. "It's nothing important, really. My father and I had a fight and I just miss my mother more than usual today," He said softly and nuzzled his nose into her collarbone. Marinette sighed, his sadness washing over her. She lifted her hand that was wrapped around his shoulders and put it between his cat ears. His hair was soft and she buried her fingers into his golden mess of hair. 

"I'm sorry about that, kitty," She replied, knowing she can't have him spill more information about his private life. All she could do was to try and comfort him the best she could. 

"Marinette?" Chat spoke up softly, electric green eyes, half-lidded and tired. 

"Hmm?" 

"Can you sing to me?" He blurted out and before she could respond, shot up to a half-sitting, half-laying position to quickly chime in. "That is, if you want to of course! You don't have to, I just miss having mom sing to me when I was feeling bad and-" Marinette cut him off. 

"Hey, it's alright," She said and waited until he settled into her side again. "I'll try my best."

Chat Noir sighed and snuggled further into her side and collar, feeling slightly better than he had before showing up. He had contemplated not even visiting with the time being so late and all but he had watched Marinette enter her room from a few blocks away and had thought otherwise. 

Marinette thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and quietly starting to sing.

 _"Fate has been cruel and order unkind, how can I have sent you away? The blame was my own, the punishment, yours. The harmony's silent today..."_ Marinette sang and she sensed Chat wanting to protest but she hushed him before continuing. " _But_ _into_ _the_ _stillness, I'll_ _bring_ _you_ _a_ _song,_ _and_ _I_ _will_ _your_ _company keep._ _'Til_ _your_ _tired_ _eyes and_ _my lullabies,_ _have_ _carried_ _you_ _softly_ _to sleep_."

Chat snuggled further into her side, - if that was even possible - and she grabbed a blanket, draping it over them.

 _"Chat, mon chaton, goodnight kitty mine, rest now in moonlights embrace. Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth, through cloud, and through sky and through space,"_ Marinette continued, feeling him become ever so slightly relaxed beside her and she scratched him between the ears, earning a deep and rumbling purr come from him. 

Looking down at him for a moment, she smiled before continuing her lullaby. _"Carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry my sorrow in kind. Chat, you're loved so much more than you know, may troubles be far from your mind and forgive me for being so blind..."_ Marinette drifted off for a moment, thinking about the next line, also feeling tiredness wash over her. 

_"May all your dreams be sweet tonight, safe upon your bed of moonlight. And know not of sadness, pain, or care and when I dream I'll fly away and meet you there,"_ Marinette sang, shifting closer to the warm, sleeping body of her beloved chaton beside her. 

Pulling him closer to her, she pressed her nose against his forehead and felt the edge of his mask touch her lips. Unknowingly, she pressed a minuscule kiss to his forehead. 

_"Sleep, sleep, sleep..."_

She finished as she drifted off to sleep beside the superhero, a small smile on her lips and her heart beating a new rhythm. 


End file.
